A vehicle seat can be configured so that all or part of the seat is moveable away from a normal use position to increase vehicle utility and/or improve access to additional vehicle seating or cargo areas. For instance, some vehicle seats include a seat back that tilts forward to improve ingress and egress for passengers seated behind such vehicle seats. Other vehicle seats include a seat back that folds flat to increase cargo space. Still other vehicle seats are configured to be either partly or entirely removed from the vehicle. Releasable attachment of vehicle seat components to other components can present challenges with respect to ease of release and/or reattachment when balanced with other variables such as the strength, robustness, or stability of the attachment.